yofwfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime - Star Fox 6664
Star Fox 6664 was a story that (obviously) appeared on Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime. General information *This story was actually intentionally written for the express purpose of being on the segment. *This is Tom's second appearance on the segment, and his stereotypical writing with stopwatches, blood, haunted games and evil characters seems to be getting worse and worse. *Tom seems to enjoy Sunny D. *People can apparently knock on doorbells. The Story It was an average july moring, the 23 at 8:24 in fact. I had just gotten out of bed. Then i heard a knock on my door bell. It was my buddy ol' pal Kyle. I noticed it was unussaly early for any of my buds to comeover. So i answerd the door, it was my friend kyle. I noticed he looked awfuly tired today, he was reaching out his hand that had a fox-like flash drive in it. Kyle said nothing.... His face was like romani on Majora's mask if you did not succeed on dostroying the alians, BARE AND DULL!!!... So I Just took the flash drive and shut the door. Now in my room, I noticed something Percillyer. The fox-like flash drive had sun glasses, as if someone, or should i say "something"... Drew on the drive with a black sharpie marker when i was'nt looking. How it got there you ask, I don't know to this very day. So i'm studying the FlashDrive and i noticed there was the letters S.F.64. So I assumed there was a rom of Starefox 64 on it. And to my suprise when i plugged in There was... So as you all know, i'm a big star fox fan, so i just had to play it. So i tunred it on, and when the title screen came on, i noticed that fox's hand had blood dripping from his hand. And the title was a little differant from my memory, it said "STARFOX 6664" I was flabbergasted by what i have saw... But i said to my self "hey it's a glitch, happens all the time" So i pressed start. Immeditly i Saw General Peppy telling telling me "FOX, IT'S A TRAP!!!" But as if it was speaking to me, not fox. But i started the game anyhow. Then suddenly it started all on it's own. I was speachless. the screen went black for approximently "24.2" seconds. Then it started like any other ordinary cardridge would. It was working fine, until a few days later when i was playing my favorite level in the game, "Aquas". Then out of no where at the same time Peppy,Slippy, And falco vanished. Then the water of the level turned Red. My submerine whent slower and slower as i aproached a black figure. It reminded me of fox himself. But when i got closer it turned to fox's submerine and Said "Your my game now". I was so shocked a screached and knocked my sunny D Beverage all over my Nintendo 64. as i went to see if it was ok, red smoke came out of the system and formed the shape of a skull, Probably My Skull!!! I ran to my Friend Kyle's house, But his mom said he has been camping with his dad for the whole summer. So i went back to my house and wondered," whos was that who knocked on my door the other morning?" it could'nt have been kyle. So to my luck my system was working fine. I just had to keep playing, so i did. When i started my game, it took me straight to the seen when you destroy andross and fox's dead father was leading you out. But he was misleading me. He took my the wrong direction saying "BE MINE" in red text until i finnaly crashed. It was an instant game over. But i saw i had 9 lives. The screeen went black for about 34 seconds. Then a score boared came up, as if i had been succesful in the previouse level. But to my suprise, My score was 6664, in bold red text. But then the screen faded black for another 34 seconds. This frightened me to the point to where i did not want to continue. But i still did. I reset my 64 and started the game. When i was at the title screen it was black it the back-ground. Each charector looked as if they were crying red tears, likley to be "Blood".................... I pressed start and saw General Pepper. He was just staring. After about 25 seconds he started to scream, Goose bumps raced down my spine. I can feel them now as i am typing this very moment. After that horrid scream, it went silent and he said "I Warned you"... To this very day i regret not listening to him.As the screen started to fade, i could hear fox weeping in the background. I was scared for him, Scared for me!!!. But i continued to procced anyhow. The music from Venom was playing, Slowley. It worried me. i played through almost the entire game with only that one song playing, no voices, no nothing. ..other than that in was perfectly normal. As i got to the end of my battle with andross i defeated him. Thenit was silent. Not even the music of Venom was playing. As i started to procceed out of the room i saw fox's dad James Mcloude Just standing there, not even with an AR-WING. Fox's ship just stopped in mid-air levatating. Then james Mcloud started to float up, not moving a single Muscle. Then his eyes turned red, and started to leak hyper-realistic blood,the game turned off on it's own. It never worked again after this. I now keep it hidden in my closet on the 2nd shelf pushed towards the left, next to all my other games. I still have nightmars about those time with me and the game. I never will foget them... The Video Category:Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime